The Island of Doctor Zach
by MikitheArcticFox
Summary: When Emeraldia is a Human and Carol B. Is a Cat was Landed by the Airplane on the Island of Lost Souls and Walks to the House of Pain and She Saw the Dr. Zach, Bots and Animalized versions of Cartoon Characters and Carol B. the Cat gets Becomed a Dolphin and Emeraldia the Human becomes a Cat. (A Crossover Parody of Zach from Wild Kratts and H.G. Well's The Island of Dr. Moreau.)
1. Introduction and the First Chapter

~~~Introduction~~~

**A Fanfic Crossover Story Featuring in RL Girl Carol J. Betita and a DeviantART Female Green Cat Character with White Markings, White Daisy and Dark Green Bell Collar. Emeraldia Gets in** **Species Swapped and Vacationed in an Island of Lost Souls and Gets Toured by Dr. Zach with Bots and Animalized Versions of Cartoon Characters.**

* * *

><p>It was a Noon at the Airplane, Emeraldia is a Human and Carol is a Cat sitting Down in the Airplane. You Could Tell me About the Island of Lost Souls, Said Carol Betita. Heh I Had the Island Shaped with the Big Smiley Face, Said Emeraldia. Emeraldia Looked at the Island Shaped Zach's bot's Head. the Airplane Landed on the Island. Ahahahaha! They Laughed Evily. Welcome to the Island of Lost Souls Said dr. Zach. Ohohoho! Hey There Said Emeraldia, The Bart Panther Took the Luggage and He Walks to the Island Tour. The Animalized Versions of Cartoon Characters Sneaked at the Bush. Dr. Zach heads to the House, hey Emeraldia and Carol I bought you a Food, Oh. I'm Hungry said Emeraldia, I've Been Hungry also Said Carol B. Zach's Bots served the Food. Dinner is Served said Dr. Zach Oh I forgot the Kitchen Knife, Said Dr. Zach I will slice this Tuna Sue Ellen, Aiie Owie Screamed Sue Ellen as a Tuna My Death and Eaten Alive, I'm Dying Blub Blub Blub. Death Said Tuna Sue Ellen. One Night Emeraldia hear the Strange Screaming Noise. What's That Noise Said Carol Betita. Emeraldia walks Onto the Night and She Sawed House of Pain. House of Pain! Screamed Emeraldia. Eh! that's What Happened. Emeraldia was Captured by Dr. Zach. and She was Taken to The Lab and She Send them to the Operating Table. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! Screamed Emeraldia. That Night Carol was Sleeping in the Cat Bed she Hears the Noise of the Surgery Sounds. But then CB the Cat Opens the Door and She Sees Emeraldia was No Longer a Human She was a Cat, Emeraldia? is that You? Said CB the Cat and she Rubs and Sleeps from the Night. Purr both Cats Snuggled and She both Sleeps from the Hut. That Night, Carol B. walks away and She Find the House of Pain and Carol B. the Cat Sees the Strange Things on the Labratory and the Surgery. and then DW as a Frog Ribbit! Croaked DW. MEOW! meowed Carol B. Hey Carol B. wanna Flies! Said DW. Carol B. the Cat opens the Jar of Flies with a Claw and Gave a Flies to DW Yum! Flies said DW. Okay DW Let's Ride in Carol B. the Cat's Back. Said Carol B.<p> 


	2. In the Night of the Dr Zach's Island

One Minute Later. La la la la la! Singed Carol B. Ribbit Croaked DW. Meow! I Rided in the Piggyback with my Frog DW. Carol B. and DW looked at the Island Shrub with Hut and Animalized Versions of Cartoon Characters. Carol B. and DW Gasped The Animalized Versions of the Cartoon Characters. Brain the Roach Blows the Horn. Oh you too Cartooncharacternimals! Said Brain, I have Completely Animaled said Brain. 99 Seconds Later. Cartoon Characternimals, Invertebrates I Must Spoke the Island. Planned Carol B. Oh the Cartoon Charanimals Whisper the Truth said Chris K. as the Fennec Fox. Uhmmm... Replied the Cartoon Charanimals Bahahahahahahahaha now I Must Spoke this Truth but I All need Is a House of Pain. KyaKya Sounded Bubbles the Penguin. 1 Second Later. Think About it but all I Need is a Progress. Oh! said Mikey the Jackal. Scootaloo more like Scootalwoolf. HOOOOOOWWWWWWL! Said Scootaloo the Wolf. Uhhhhhhh... Said the Cartoon Charanimals. You Say they're Crazy All I really want to Eat and Sleep and Play. Oh god what? Said Carol B. Carol B. Turns this head right and Sees the Dr. Zach. Aaugh! Screamed Carol B. 3 Seconds Later. She was Gets inside of Dr. Zach's House of Pain. and She Gets Placed in the Operating Table But but... Said Carol B. the Cat AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CAROL B., I SHALL BECOME THE DOLPHIN. said Dr. Zach. Zach's Bots Comes to the House of Pain and Uses the Surgical tools to Become a Dolphin. MEOW! screamed Carol B the Cat. Outside of the House of Pain they was Hearded Cat Screaming and the Zach's Bots with Surgical Tools. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH MEAAAAOOOOUGH! Screamed Loudly Carol B. the Cat.


	3. Epilogue

The Next Day, Cartoon Charanimals went to Dr. Zach's Paradise. Oggy as the Sea Lion Slided to the Water Slide Weeeeeeeee! Said Oggy. Outside the Left of the Dr. Zach's Paradise. Carol B. is No Longer a Cat She is a Dolphin Now. sitting on a Beach Chair and Emeraldia the Cat Purrs to the Carol B. as the Dolphin. Zach's Bots served the Drink Tropical Drinks Sir! said the Bots. Oh Thank you, Said Carol B. the Dolphin and the Cat Emeraldia. Emeraldia the Cat and Carol B. the Dolphin Drinks the Tropical Drinks. Oh! Wow! I would live in the Zach's Island forever said Carol B. the Dolphin and Emeraldia the Cat. Cheers! Said Carol B. the Dolphin and Emeraldia the Cat. The Cartoon Charanimals we're Happy to the Paradisal Resort of the Dr. Zach's Island. The Camera Zooms out of the Island Shaped Zach's Bot's Head. and they Lived in the Island of Lost Souls Forever. **The End... Or is It?**


End file.
